


HOTline

by TrexReach100



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PWP, Phone Sex, Porn with a little bit of Plot, implied bottom matteusz, implied top charlie, pwalbop, these boys and their trek wars and their star star, you used to call me on my cell phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrexReach100/pseuds/TrexReach100
Summary: In which Matteusz shows Charlie's his pop culture seduction game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set a little after episode 2 when Matteusz is still grounded, obviously.

Charlie's phone buzzes on the nightstand.  He's not near it, he only hears the faint sound of it jumping up and down antsily across the dusty top from his spot staring at the unopened cabinet of souls.  He does this a lot, stare at the box.  His eyes follow the gold ridges bordering the panels and then he looks at it so hard, harder and harder until all the lines and shapes are nothing but smudges all blurring together.  Then when his eyes hurt and his human brain begs him to stop he reaches out and opens the cabinet just to be sure.  Just to be sure that the souls are still there, that he wasn't hallucinating all those other nights, that when he pulls back the doors he will still be able to see the diamonds of light stretching out across the heavenly landscape.  He wonders if they feel, he wonders if they have thought, or whether the glittering beads are nothing more than a sign of potential, like stars in the sky, they aren't really here, not really this close, but they are there somewhere.

He has just reached out to open the cabinet for the first time that day when the phone startles him.  He casts a look at the device and then at the box tempted to ignore the alert in favour of soothing the irrational fear within him but it could be another invasion and being the only alien on the team (well okay one of two) is like being a doctor on call.  So he climbs the stair and grabs the phone.

The unknown number is confusing, as is the message below.

**'Call me.'**

Charlie frowns down at it.

 **'Who is this?'** He types.

The single reply transforms his face. ' **Matteusz'** and then, ' **Call me'**

Charlie doesn't hesitate, he doesn't even think about anything other than the action of pressing the little phone symbol in the corner to ring.

"Matteusz?" he asks though it's probably redundant because they've already established it's him.  Then again there are aliens capable of wearing their faces, disguising themselves behind a fake telephone number is really not beyond them.

"You sound so worried." he replies.

"I thought you were grounded?"

He can hear Matteusz's grin through the phone when he replies, "I would not be very good bad gay son if I didn't have two phones."

"So are you not grounded then? What does grounded even mean?"

"I dunno, maybe it is like a plane, when it cannot fly you have grounded it.  I can go to school, I can come home but I cannot fly anywhere else.  I cannot call anyone else either."

"So this would make you a rule breaker then? Won't you get in trouble?" trouble on a parental level seems silly but then Charlie's never had human parents and he's not sure that royal Rhodia parents are a good comparison.  Besides as the prince of Rhodia he would never be grounded...he realises it's because in a way he already was.  Duty clipped his wings.  A large sigh escapes him and he looks over at the box.  If he brought them all back would it return to normal? Would he become the docked prince he was before?

"I am a rebel.  Like Han Solo."

"Han Solo?"

There's a short sigh on the other end telling Charlie he's missed a pop culture reference.  He just knows April is going to hear about it.

"From Star Wars.  He was a space outlaw, a rebel.  Very sexy."

"Right."

"Sexy like me is what you are supposed to say."

Charlie blushes even though he's by himself.  "Well...of course you are." he cringes at his less than smooth delivery.

"I will prove to you one day.  One night I will sneak out and climb to your window."

He smiles amused at the thought of Matteusz trying to scale the garden wall, and then the outer wall to appear in his room.  He thinks about what it would be like to see Matteusz just standing by the window with a cocky smile on his face, his broad chest heaving up and down with the effort exerted by his strong arms to climb.  A not unfamiliar heat begins to radiate inside him.  It follows the blood through his body and heats every muscle.  He feels his cheeks burn more.

"Charlie?"

In practical terms he'd never get past Quill who would be standing sentry in the kitchen to watch the whole thing.  She'd let him get as far as over the fence and into the empty flower beds before marching out and interrogating him as to why he was trespassing.  But he can't think about that, not because he doesn't want to but because he physically can't.  There is so much blood rushing through him and only some of it is making its way to his brain.

"I'm here." he breathes.  "And after that?"

"After that what?"

"After that what would you...erm..." Souls is he really going to ask this? Does he dare start this game? Sense and self consciousness tells him not to but the heat in his groin tells him to just do it already.  "what would you do once you were in - in my room I mean?"

"If I was Han Solo I might rob you, or tie you up..." he trails off and Charlie feels like he did it on purpose because rather than pale at the thought of being tied by Matteusz it turns him on.  "But I think I would kiss you."

"Kiss me?" he whispers forced to sink down to the bed now that his knees have turned to jelly.

"Would you like that? Would you like me kissing you?" Matteusz's voice has dropped several octaves.  The line distorts it but when Charlie closes his eyes he can almost feel his breaths ghosting over his mouth.  He licks his lips.

"Yes." he sighs.

"I would kiss you." he pauses and there's the unmistakeable creak of bedsprings.  "Lightly at first - because Han Solo Matteusz has more control." He laughs.

He opens his eyes and grins.  Matteusz's enthusiasm is never a problem.  "He does?"

Matteusz laughs like he's offended.  "He does."

Charlie smirks.  "Wonder what that's like."

"If you have a problem with the way I kiss Prince let me know."  The curl of seduction goes from his voice and replaced by a knowing tease.  "Do you want to hear about Matteusz the enthusiastic or Han Solo Matteusz?"

Charlie bites his lip in serious contemplation.  On the one hand enthusiastic Matteusz is something he always enjoys, the little noises, the eager hands, the vigorous energy.  It never doesn't spell a good time.  On the other hand he's never had Han Solo Matteusz and what better way to spend his time on earth than trying new things, and with the boy he likes.  "Han Solo Matteusz." he nods.

A satisfied little hum comes over the line and then Han Solo Matteusz begins.  "He kisses you - no - I kiss you slowly at first, my lips lingering on yours."

Charlie gingerly presses his fingertips to his lips trying to imagine that they're Matteusz's lips.  He closes his eyes again letting the sound of Matteusz's voice carry him to a place where they are together.  A place where there is no phone in his hand because he's got Matteusz's, a place where it's not fingers touching his lips but another set of lips.

"Our lips soon tire though-"

"They can tire?"

"Tire is the wrong word, travel is what they do.  They travel down from your mouth to your neck and I suck softly at that sweet spot you have,"

Charlie touches his clavicle.  The sweet spot.  He wishes twice as hard as before that these were lips and not hands.

"Then I would rip open your shirt but it gets stuck on your bound hands-"

He's tied up? "I'm tied up?"

Matteusz pauses, "Did we not say that?"

His eyes are open again.  "There was robbing and maybe tying up but we never decided."

He makes a contemplative sound.  "Robbing is so stereotypical.  Let's go with tied.  Now are you done interrupting? Han Solo Matteusz does not like to be interrupted."

Charlie grins.  "Of course.  Please, please continue."

"You are not very good at this."

Self doubt spears him.  "Very good at what?"

"Phone sex."

"I think I'm nervous." Charlie admits his cheeks flushing even though there's no one around to witness his blundering.

"Why are you nervous? We are just talking."

But there were some things that were hard to say or hard to listen to.  When you acted the damage was often already done before you could think about it, the only option left was to react.  When they were together and their hands were roving and their lips were kissing there was a safety in the way his eyes were free to slide closed as Matteusz worked at him or as he let Charlie work on him.  Talking about it seemed exposing in a way that just doing it without thinking didn't.  "I think talking is more nerve wracking." he admitted.

"I understand.  Do you want to stop?"

Charlie thinks about it.  The part that does not want to seem silly or naive or even too eager says yes to stopping to just talking about something safe like alien invasions or that time Tanya beat Ram at Mario Kart and didn't accept her victory gracefully in the least.  But there's a part of him - a very southern part - that wants them to continue.  A part that cares nothing for embarrassment because as far as it's concerned all talk is good talk.  Charlie's inclined to listen to that part if only because it's stealing all the blood from his brain making decisions difficult.

"No I want to continue."

"Sure?"

"Yes.  Please.  Tell me what you would do next."

"What would you like me to do next?"

He doesn't know, truthfully he's lost where they were.  Were they kissing? No they were sucking! Oh God sucking.  More blood diverts itself and he starts to harden in his jeans.  "There was kissing," he clears his throat, "on my neck."

"Would you like me to go further down?" He can hear the smirk in Matteusz's reply.

"Yes."

"I'm kissing your chest right above your heart." The tenderness makes it skip a beat.  "It's beating very fast, are you excited?" his voice is a whisper and Charlie nods emphatically.  "Charlie?"

"Ye- yes I'm excited."

"I can tell.  Your breath is coming fast and it comes even faster when my hands makes its way to your trousers.  If I push my hand inside are you..." this time it's Matteusz who hesitates and it doesn't sound intentional.  "Are you hard."

It makes him feel better to hear the uncertainty in Matteusz's voice.  It makes him think that perhaps he isn't the only one who feels exposed here and that makes him feel less vulnerable because it's more like being on even ground like they are when they're together.  "I could be."

"Could be?"

Emboldened he says, "You'd have to touch me to find out."

"So I touch you.  I reach down into your pants and grip your-" there's a puff, "grab your dick in my hand.  It's hot, and heavy and though I won't admit it out loud, I'm turned on."

"Oh yeah?" Charlie's hand subconsciously goes down to his jeans and he undoes the button sliding the zipper down to rub the heel of his palm along the length of his growing erection.

"Yeah.  I grip you tightly in the hand and start to move.  Your trying not to moan but you can't help it because you are so needy.  You get needy when I touch you."

He does.  "Souls." he lays his head back his hand moving up and down his dick as he begins to masturbate.

"Charlie?"

Charlie's so busy imagining Matteusz's hand on him that he doesn't answer.

"Charlie? Are you touching yourself?"

He doesn't hesitate to confess, "Yes I am."

"God.  Is very hot.  I am also touching myself."

"I wish I could touch you.  Souls I wish you were here."

"Me too." Matteusz's voice is strained.

"I would touch you too.  If I had my hands free I would touch you too.  I would kiss you and touch you all over."

"You're shivering and bucking in my hand.  You're desperate for me to move my hand faster."

Desperate? Matteusz wanted him desperate? The idea appealed certainly and it wasn't something they'd ever consciously done before.  It was always pretty equal but perhaps that was dictated by their lust for one another, their greediness preventing them from the slow seduction that Matteusz can give him over the phone.  "Am I whimpering?"

"Yes.  Moaning too because you are shameless even tied up.  You almost cry out when I slide down between your knees and take you into my mouth."

Precum beads at the tip of his dick and he moans for real.  His thumb spreads it around the tip and he jerks his hand faster up and down closing his eyes once again to picture Matteusz's head there, to imagine watching his length disappear between his lips.

"You taste good.  My hands are tight on your thighs as you try to buck into my mouth."

"And what if I do move?"

"Then I stop because bad boys do not get rewarded for bad things."

God he's driving him crazy.  "Your mouth is so wet.  So hot and tight it drives me crazy."

"My mouth waters for you Charlie," Matteusz's voice is becoming breathy almost like he's doing something while he talks.

"Matteusz I wish you were here so I could curl my fingers in your hair."

"Do you hold me down?"

"I try not to but you're so good at sucking I get carried away.

"Such a naughty prince."

Charlie feels the muscles of his groin tense and his hand moves faster, his thumb working the nerve beneath the tip of his dick.

"I like naughty Charlie he makes me hard and I can't wait for him to fuck me."

Charlie moans at the obscenity.  It's hot when they do it but he never thought talking about it could make him feel the same.

"Are you imagining me between your legs? Are you imagining my lips wrapped around your cock.  Can you see me gripping my own?"

Charlie can.

In a tone so close it's like they're in the same room Matteusz's commands, "Tell me what you're doing right now."

"I'm touching myself.  I'm rubbing my hand up and down myself."

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes."

"Think about my mouth around you.  Think about the way I work my tongue into that little notch at the head, you know the bit you like?"

He does and his hand moves faster on instinct.  His breathing is shallower now, his balls tighten up between his legs in preparation to come.  "Souls." he pants.

"When I think you are hard enough I stop-"

"What?" Charlie sounds, to his morbid embarrassment, heartbroken at the prospect.

Matteusz's chuckle is kind, "Because even though you are tied up you still have a lap and a dick that is hard.  I shed my own trousers and straddle you.  It's difficult to slide down first because you are so big, you stretch me and it hurts, but in a good way."

Charlie knows all about good hurts.  When Matteusz scratches his nails down his chest as he sucks him off is a good pain.  When he pushes into him for the first time that night is a good pain.  He tightens his fist.  "You're so tight."

"I can barely move you're so thick inside me."

For a while they don't talk.  Neither needs to hear about the repetitive up and down motion of Matteusz riding him like he's desperate to come.

"I'm desperate to come."

Or maybe they do.  Charlie tugs on his dick faster now, his fists tightening his thumb smoothing over the head with every upward stroke.  Behind his lids he sees Matteusz riding him.  He sees his cock disappear into his ass and he imagines the moans as he hits that spot that drives him crazy.  When Matteusz is near to coming he gets this intense look of concentration, he bites his lips and frowns and every move is about getting him to the finish line.  Matteusz is determined when it comes to his orgasms.  Luckily he's also determined when it comes to Charlie's.

"Are you going to come?" Charlie rasps into the phone.

"Yes." Matteusz's voice is a whine.

The scenario forgotten Charlie imagines Matteusz masturbating in his room.  He imagines his hot thick cock in his palm red and swollen.  Charlie tumbles off the cliff first.  The tension bursts in his groin and he stripes his belly and hand with come and the pleasure ripples outwards leaving him gasping for breath.  In his ears his heart thunders but over it he still hears the small grunt and moan of relief as Matteusz comes too.

Then there is silence.

When Charlie catches his breath he says.  "That was..."

"Yeah." Matteusz agrees.

"I didn't know it could be like that." he says.

"Jerking off or phone sex?"

"Both?" he laughs softly.  "I miss you.  If you were here I would kiss you after that.  I would gather you in my arms - oh I've wiggled out of the ties by the way-" he hears Matteusz's breathy laugh on the other end, "and kiss you as you're heart slowed."

"I wish I was with you.  Not long now."

Charlie grabs a tissue from the drawer (this was one of the second lessons he learnt after becoming human) and wipes himself off the tucks himself back in his boxers.  "I never knew a week could feel so long."

"It's because I am irresistible."

"And modest."

"Modesty is for men who don't have hot Alien boyfriends who tell them they are hot." he informs him, "I do have an alien boyfriend who, though peculiar, is very good for ego."

"Well when you're dating Han Solo Matteusz it's hard to keep quiet about it." he wipes a hand over his brow where he's begun to lightly sweat.

"Han Solo Matteusz the smooth space rebel seducer."

Charlie crinkles his nose, "That makes it sound like you're seducing space rebels."

"Okay, Han solo Matteusz the smooth Alien Prince seducer.  Better?"

Charlie grins, "Better."

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> So this might not have been the hottest thing you ever read but I thought it was at least a little bit realistic because phone sex is a cringey affair sometimes.  
> Lemme know if you liked with comments or kudos both real and imaginary =]  
> <3


End file.
